super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Hard Drive
Hard Drive is a recurring villain in Megakat City. Most of his crimes involve technology, using equipment such as his "Surge Coat" to hack into and/or control electronic devices. His unique methods make him a difficult criminal to pin down, and he has given both the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats trouble on several occasions. Major CrimesEdit It appears that Hard Drive has been active in Megakat City for some time; he was referred to as a "computer nut" who had once hacked into ATMs, presumably for the purpose of identity theft. His first true appearance was in Night of the Dark Kat. Using his Surge Coat, he infiltrated the Megakat City Defense Centre and stole the Enforcers' database of top-secret computer files. He was eventually trapped in one of the SWAT Kats' specialized missiles, but escaped from prison after Dark Kat's creeplings stole the missile from its holding cell. Dark Kat then hired Hard Drive to steal the Turbokat, intending to turn the public against the SWAT Kats. After taking control of the jet, Hard Drive proceeded to destroy several buildings and an entire squadron of Enforcer choppers, then forced the mayor to hand over all the money in the city's treasury. His and Dark Kat's success was short-lived, however, since the SWAT Kats raided Dark Kat's lair and arrested the pair after a brief scuffle. He made a second appearance in Metal Urgency, when he took control of the Enforcers' new battle tank. He wreaked havoc at the military contractor PumaDyne before the SWAT Kats disabled the tank and shorted out Hard Drive's connection to the control systems, rendering him helpless against the Enforcers. His final appearance came in SWAT Kats Unplugged, when he stole an "anti-weapons scrambler" from PumaDyne. He used it to disable the Enforcers' choppers while trying to raid a train carrying gold bullion across Megakat City, then did the same against the Turbokat. Despite being unable to use any of his onboard weapons, Razor used his ingenuity to outsmart and arrest Hard Drive again. Surge CoatEdit HarddriveSWAT s1e10 02-42 Hard Drive without his Surge Coat. Hard Drive typically hacks into electronic systems to commit crimes. He often uses his Surge Coat to arc into and out of electrical wires, therefore allowing him to control the system from within; this usually causes a power surge, presumably because of the excess energy traveling through the system. An unusual effect of his Surge Coat is that it turns Hard Drive's eyes amber, and gives him a blond mohawk. The coat grants the following powers: Electrical transformation - can transform into living electricity to travel via wires and hide in electronic devices Electricity generation - can generate electricity to use offensively Technopathy - he can use his powers to hack/control any electronic device, including the TurboKat Download cable - a special vacuum-like cable on the front of the jacket allowed him to download files and information from computers onto a storage device somewhere in/on the jacket Category:Cartoon villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Animal Villains Category:TV Show Villains